Federal Elections, First 2017
4 | percentage1 = .% | image2 = | leader2 = Surad Chand | colour2 = 8DB600 | party2 = Green Party | seats2 = 22 | seat_change2 = 12 | percentage2 = .% | image3 = | leader3 = Bart Koenen | colour3 = FFF700 | party3 = Moderate Centrist Party | seats3 = 17 | seat_change3 = 15 | percentage3 = .% | image4 = | leader4 = Guillaume Durant | colour4 = 00008b | party4 = Conservative Nationalist Party | seats4 = 9 | seat_change4 = 11 | percentage4 = .% | image5 = | leader5 = Leonard Alwood | colour5 = FFD700 | party5 = Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna | seats5 = 8 | seat_change5 = 7 | percentage5 = .% | image6 = | leader6 = Justin Abrahams | colour6 = B40404 | party6 = United Left | seats6 = 7 | seat_change6 = 14 | percentage6 = .% | map_image = | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Colours denote the party with a plurality of votes in a district | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister-elect | before_election = Oos Wes Ilava | before_party = Conservative Christian Party of Lovia | after_election = ... | after_party = }}The First Federal Elections of 2017 were federal elections following the Citizen's Convention which reformed how and when elections occurred. These elections lasted from March 1, 2017 to March 21, 2017 as prescribed by the Constitution. The elections determined the composition of the 2017 First Congress which was inaugurated on March 29. All 100 seats were being contested, with previously dominant parties putting forward lists under the new system. The CCPL came out as the largest party with 29 seats, followed by the Green Party with 22 and (unexpectedly) the MCP with 17. Following the election, these three parties formed a coalition government, with Oos Wes Ilava as Prime Minister. __ToC__ Parties There were eight parties competing in the Federal Election. The Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) ran with an entryist platform lead by Mark Schlitz with points including ending capitalism, maintaining IWO membership, creating a military for Lovia, supporting abortion rights, supporting the death penalty, outlawing of calling homosexuality a sin and banning anti-communist groups. The party initially planned on boycotting the election, but wound up letting Mark campaign for them. The Conservative Christian Party of Lovia have advocated for devolving various responsibilities from the national level to the states, supporting solar energy generation, devolving gay marriage to the states, limiting abortion, funding for daycare and protecting pensions. The Conservative Nationalist Party have run on a program of creating a national guard, devolving education, implementing a federal planning system, devolving energy policy, reducing national park limitations, controlling immigration, low taxes and welfare reform. The Green Party ran on a platform of opposing anti-immigration, abolition of the monarchy, expanding national parks, passing anti-monopoly laws, foreign investment protections, supporting local businesses and protecting Lovian business interests from multi-nationals. The Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna (Conservative and Nationalist Party of Oceana) are running on the same program as the CNP however raised issues of opposing the death penalty, supporting same-sex marriage and opposing legalising recreational marijuana. The Limburgish Minority Party ran on a platform of illegalising abortion and prostitution, Limburgish being an official minority language, further devolution, supreme court reform, supporting free healthcare and streamlining the immigration system to make it faster. The Moderate Centrist Party have a program of supporting free healthcare, illegalising recreational drug use, abolition of state law, nationalisation of healthcare, transport and energy, increasing the number of libraries in Lovia funded by the Federal Government. The United Left ran on lowering and capping tuition fees, protecting the environment and more national parks, introducing universal healthcare, supporting positive immigration, supporting gay marriage and gay adoption rights and tackling discrimination based on sex. Campaign Voting Voting opened on the 15th of March and during the first day 25% of the electorate voted. The largest proportion of this vote came from Oceana where 45% voters cast their ballots, with most of these voters being supporters of the KNPO/CNP alliance. A large proportion of first day voters across the whole of Lovia were also thought to be Green Party supporters. Second day voting was dominated by Christian and Communist turnout. Turnout over time: Results }} Clymene }} Kings }} Oceana }} Seven }} Sylvania }}